A New Year's Kiss
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: The Vocaloids are celebrating the New Year when some of them have unexpected kisses in store. Rated T for use language. Pairings in first chapter. If you're going to hate, please look at chapter four. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**VocaloidWriter: This is a little series about the kisses the Vocaloids have during New Year's Eve or midnight or something like that. I plan:**

**·Number one being MikuxLen**

**·Number two being LukaxGakupo**

**·Number three being MeikoxKaito**

**·Using the "proper" writing form instead of my usual.**

**Here you go!**

* * *

Miku's POV

Oh my leeks. Gumi has the best parties EVER! At 10:01, she was making out with Piko Utatane. Damnit, I STILL needed to find who to kiss. Gosh, I was so useless right at the moment! Then I looked over. If I had something in my mouth right then, I'd spit it out. It was him. Len Kagamine. The guy of my dreams. FOR NINE ENTIRE YEARS PEOPLE! I'm eighteen years old. THAT'S HALF MY FUCKING LIFE! Ugh. I looked totally unimpressive.

I had a teal strapless dress on that went down to half thigh length with white tights underneath. I also had a white denim sleeveless jacket on, including a pocket to hold my teal-cased phone. My hair was up in a refined ponytail, with some strands of hair hanging loose in front. Luka styled me that time. I just remember...

"Miku! This necklace is so cute~!" Luka sang, pulling out a silver necklace with my initials engraved into it.

"To be very, truly honest, Luka, I never knew I had that." I said nonchalantly. "Must've been something Mikuo gave me before he died."

Luka gasped. "How come you don't even know your own closet?" She dove into my closet, only to pull out a cute pair of teal designer heels. "These are so cute, Miku! You have to wear these, they're to die~ for!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. It was hopeless. Even though Luka, the most fashionable girl in school, was helping me choose my look, it wouldn't, never, not even, impress him.

I looked back at him. The cutest sight since I was nine. He smiled. Was I...blushing?! I touched my cheeks. They even felt feverish! I looked away from him and found the bathroom. I opened the door and SeeU and Yohio were kissing. I shut the door, as red as a tomato. I ran up to the second floor of Gumi's house, where there wasn't a person in sight. Well, except Teto. She was sitting on a bench that sat in the middle of the room.

Teto was wearing pretty much, no, the awesomest and cutest pink dress I've ever seen. Her hair wasn't in her usual twin drills, it was let down and naturally curled. She sat on the bench, lonely. She looked at the ground, most likely frowning. I sat down next to Teto, feeling her sadness radiate.

"Teto, why are you up here?" I asked.

"I recently had my heart broken. I can't face another man. Never again." Teto replied shyly.

"Who could've done that to you?" I asked, stunned. "Any man is lucky to have a girl as beautiful as you are!"

"Y-you think?" Teto asked.

I stood up straight. "Of course!" I told her.

"Oh, thank you Miku!" Teto replied, hugging me.

I hugged her back, smiling. Teto is very sweet, kind, caring, loyal, generous, but can also be shy and scared. Especially when it comes to guys and kissing. You can't blame her — it's just natural for a person like her. I've been friends with Teto since we were little, and we always have been there for each other.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard. Teto and I shared a glance and ran. We looked around as the footsteps started to get faster and louder.

"Teto! The closet!" I whispered.

I grabbed Teto's wrist and pulled her into a nearby closet. Good thing the closet could let you see what was going on outside, because it was Len who came in. His bow tie was untied, like all the hot guys have. I turned into a living tomato when I looked at Len. Teto nudged my arm, though I had zoned out.

"Miku?" Len called, searching through the room.

"Teto, stay as dead as a Frenchman sleeping," I whispered.

"Did the Frenchman make his French bread?" Teto asked silently.

"Uh...sure?" I replied, confused of why Teto asked that. But then I remembered that Teto loves French bread. If a stick of French bread put on a suit, Teto would marry it right away.

"Miku?" Len asked. Oops. He heard us.

"Teto, cry!" I whisper-shouted.

"Why?" Teto whisper-asked.

"Just do it!" I whisper-screamed. Teto started crying, though I knew it wasn't because I whisper-screamed. Her sobbing was both very believable and very loud.

Len's hand turned the closet knob and we were on our knees. Teto was crying in my chest as I was rubbing the back of her head.

"What happened?" Len asked, surprised.

"That bastard broke my heart!" Teto screamed at him.

"Who?" Len asked. I shook my head no.

"She's in too much pain to answer, Len." I told him.

"Miku-chan, I think I can help"- "Len, for your information, I don't use honorifics." I interrupted.

"GO!" Teto screamed. She pointed to the door that lead to the stairs.

Len held his hands up innocently as he went for the stairs. Teto kept sobbing so Len wouldn't know that we were actually tricking him. We heard girls screaming to confirm that he was officially down stairs. Teto and I giggled.

"That was awesome!" I said.

"Really? You did the better job, no duh!" Teto replied.

"Are you kidding? You were AMAZING, Teto!" I squealed.

We sat upstairs for a while until the clock read 11:50.

"Shit, we still don't have anyone to kiss!" I cursed.

"We could kiss each other~" Teto sang playfully.

I giggled. "I don't do yuri, and neither do you. Who wants to kiss Meito Sakine? If I recall, it's you!" I teased.

Teto nudged me in the arm. "I wish you luck!" she called.

"Luck to you too!" I called back. Great. I'm gonna kiss someone like Rei Kagane, or Rook Yokune. I sighed. I'd been a fool in front of Len all night. He would probably reject, anyways. Didn't he like Ia Myeloid anyways? 11:58. I went downstairs, hopeless. I frowned. I scanned Teto through the crowd, with...a brunette. But not any brunette. Meito Sakine! 11:59. So close, yet so far.

What was my resolution, anyways? Before I could answer myself, I heard people cheering from both the TV and the party. Suddenly, someone had locked lips with me. And it felt REALLY good, too. These lips...who owned them? I opened my eyes. Blonde hair, banana bangs...Len Kagamine?! I couldn't believe my eyes. The boy I had liked for so long...was kissing me. It had been a minute before the kiss ended. I looked over at Teto. She winked at me, Meito holding her in his arms.

"Len, why did you choose me?" I asked.

"Well, I kinda..." he trailed off, starting to blush.

"I love you so much," I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Luka's POV

I gulped as I stared at him. He caught my glance, then looked down. Was I really that intimidating? I mean, I couldn't blame myself. My bust was exactly- nevermind. It was huge, okay? I sighed. He was the hottest male I've ever met, and yet he rejects me still.

I wasn't offended. There were guys who didn't like me, and I understood that. That's what my mom told me about love; it'll never be perfect, but it can't be imperfect.

My dress I had on was white with pink for the hem. I had pink pumps on and my hair was up in a ponytail with strands of hair in the front (A/N: Luka's hair is styled the same way as the cover).

"Luka!" called my friend, Gumi Megpoid.

"Gumi!" I said, hugging her after I got through a crowd of people.

"Who are you going to kiss?" she asked, excited.

"I want to kiss Gakupo, though I don't think he likes me," I said, dropping the conversation to a whisper.

Gumi gasped. "I think he likes you!" she replied in a hopeful tone.

"I doubt it," I said, looking at the clock. God, it was hopeless. I had five minutes to find a kiss.

I looked over to Gakupo, who was talking to Kaito. It seemed as every word Kaito spoke, Gakupo turned redder and redder. He looked over at me, still in his scarlet state. I realized that I myself was turning crimson. I wanted to look away so bad, but my body wouldn't let me.

Then, bells ran and suddenly I was kissing a guy. Or a girl. To confirm, it was a guy because I felt no bust. I then realized it was Gakupo.

This year would start out strange.

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: Sorry! Short and sweet chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Meiko's POV

This party is awesome! I'm so~ drunk...hey...where's Kaito? We had this bet, you see, and Kaito owes me a kiss.

Let's see~! Ah, in the bathtub, drunk as well~! Now I can!

"Kaito! Wake up!"

"Meiko? Eh?!"

"C'mon! It's almost time!"

Now I'm dragging his lazy ass upstairs...ugh.

"Meiko, who are you talking to?"

"A friend!"

"Jeez, I get it! No need for sarcasm!"

Wait...shit shit shit shit shit~! It's time!

"Kaito! Kiss me you fool!"

"What? I"-

((Insert big long cheesy romantic scene))


	4. Author's Crappy Note

OH MAH LEEKS. Okay, lemme say something: I'M SORRY ;_; The last two chapters were shorter because I want to post Meiko's chapter at exactly midnight. Miku's chapter had about an hour put into it, while Luka's chapter only had about ten minutes. Meiko's had two xD

Ahem. Anyways, don't complain if it's too short. I might update the chapters if I'm nice.

...sorry, just went house cat hunting ((My own cats. Read my newsletter.)) Anyways *sigh* I don't know what to write.

I own the 重音テト and Friends community, if you want to check it out.

VocaloidWriter-

Gumi: And Gumi!

Out.


End file.
